In my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,759,664 entitled Method of Building Or Restoring Marches And Beaches and 4,896,445 entitled Method For Reducing Costs And Environmental Impact Of Dredging I have disclosed methods and apparatus for dredging solids from a waterway, mixing the solids or spoils with water and projecting the slurry through high pressure nozzles wherein aerial projection of the slurry permits distribution of the solids or spoils over an area relatively closely associated with the dredge. As described in these patents aerial or jet spraying of the slurry permits the buildup of the solids to be accurately controlled, and if desired, the solids may be disbursed in a thin environmentally acceptable manner as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,445 permitting the dredged material to be distributed adjacent the waterway without the buildup of thick piles or berms.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,664 a method is disclosed for building up beaches or marshes to a higher elevation by the aerial distribution of a dredged slurry of water and spoils, and apparatus is disclosed wherein the high pressure nozzles or projectors for the slurry may be remotely supported from the dredge. However, while such disclosed apparatus permits the remote distribution of spoils through aerial projection the area of the land or water upon which the slurry is deposited must, necessarily, be located relatively close to the waterway being dredged, and as the patent only envisions the utilization of single aerial projectors the area receiving the slurry is limited.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for distributing a pumped slurry of water and solid spoils over a relatively large area whereby the distribution of the slurry over the area may be accurately regulated and controlled, and if desired, the depositing of the solids may be of such character as to create little negative environmental impact.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for distributing a slurry of water and solids over a relatively large area wherein a plurality of remote high pressure projectors are employed and the slurry distribution is automatically controlled and does not require manual supervision.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for distributing a slurry of water and solids over a relatively large area wherein an aerial projector for the slurry is mounted upon a vehicle and is translated thereover by force generated by the reaction pressure of the slurry projection.
An additional object of the invention is to provide method and apparatus for distributing a slurry of water and solids over a relatively large area wherein the slurry is distributed through an aerial projector mounted upon a vehicle which is translated over the area by a cable system which may be hydraulically powered utilizing the pressure of the pumped slurry.
In the practice of the invention a dredge removing solid spoils from a waterway produces a slurry of water and solid spoils which is pressurized by powerful pumps having an outlet which supplies a distributor or booster pump usually located on an adjacent land or water area. The pressurized slurry is supplied to a distributor or distribution system which may consist of a manifold or other conduit supplying flexible piping or conduit such as a hose. The hose supplies an aerial projector, such as a nozzle directed at an angle obliquely disposed to the horizontal, such as 45.degree. or the like, and the aerial projector is capable of rotation and adjustability both vertically and about a vertical axis wherein the direction of the stream of slurry discharged may be accurately controlled. Also, defusers may be mounted upon the projector to defuse the stream of slurry being discharged therefrom.
The aerial projector is mounted upon a vehicle, such as a sled, barge, or the like whose particular characteristics are largely determined by the nature of the area or terrain supporting the vehicle. The invention contemplates means for moving the projector vehicle across the area upon which the slurry is to be distributed, and as the vehicle moves through its predetermined path the projector will be permitted to rotate, or be aimed, as desired to distribute the slurry in the desired manner.
In one embodiment of the invention the pressurized slurry is fed into an elongated manifold having distribution stations axially spaced there along. The distribution stations include water powered reels upon which flexible conduit or hose may be wound. The other end of the hose is attached to an aerial projector in the form of a nozzle capable of rotating about a vertical axis. Initially, the vehicles upon which the aerial projectors are mounted are manually pulled away from the manifold conduit unreeling the hose from the associated reel and locating the plurality of aerial projectors adjacent the periphery of the land area upon which the slurry is to be deposited. As the pressurized slurry flows through the manifold, the distribution apparatus, the conduits, and is ejected from the aerial distributors the water powered reels slowly wind the hose upon the reels drawing the projector vehicles toward the reels. In this manner a plurality of projectors and vehicles are slowly drawn toward the elongated manifold as the hoses are retracted, and upon the hoses being substantially fully retracted the flow of pressurized slurry is terminated and a substantially equal amount of slurry and entrained solid spoils will have been deposited over the area covered by the slurry being discharged from the plurality of projectors.
In other embodiments of the invention the projector vehicles are attached to cable systems which may be hydraulically operated to move the vehicles and supported projectors through predetermined paths of movement such that each projector will cover a designated area.
In the practice of the invention it is also possible to use projector arrays which are non-rotatable, but distribute the slurry in a predetermined manner as the associated vehicle travels through a predetermined pattern. Also, it is within the scope of the invention to utilize the reaction forces of the slurry being ejected from a projector to constitute the motive force for translating the projector vehicle over a land or water area to be treated.